Les meilleurs ennemis du monde
by SalemaW
Summary: Quand une chanson vous fait voir la vérité en face... YukiShuishi.


**Crédits:**paroles à Zazie et P.Obispo. Persos à l'auteur du manga.

* * *

Après une énième dispute, Yuki est assis sur le canapé tandis que Shuishi boude dans la chambre. Malgré tout, dans l'appartement, une seule mélodie résonne, celle de leur hymne à l'amour.

**« Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes**

(Yuki) _Moi l'écrivain cynique et froid, toi le chanteur joyeux et expansif_

_Nous sommes ennemis en attitudes et en sentiments_

**Amorce de sourires et de bombes**

(Shuishi)_Un peu trop de démonstration de ma part et tu te mets en colère_

_Tu es une bombe que j'amorce avec mes « je t'aime »_

**Et du mal qu'on s'donne**

(Yuki)_Toi tu te donnes du mal pour me supporter et moi pour ne rien laisser paraître de mes sentiments_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Mais, la nuit, je suis blotti contre toi_

**On s'y retrouve**

(Shuishi) _Pour moi c'est normal_

**On s'y perd**

(Yuki) _Mais quand tu n'es pas là, je suis perdu et tu ne le sais pas_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Yuki) _J'aime te sentir dans mes bras_

**On se révolte**

(Yuki) _Pourtant je me révolte contre mes sentiments_

**On se soumet**

(Shuishi)_Et moi je me soumets à tes humeurs_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Yuki) _Shuishi reste contre moi_

**La guerre encore  
On s'y fait**

(Yuki) _Même si entre nous c'est la guerre d'un ange et d'un démon_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Yuki viens près de moi_

**Pourvu qu'on reste**

(Shuishi) _Et ne me repousse pas_

**Les meilleurs ennemis du monde**

(Yuki) _Nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis, et alors ?_

(Shuishi) _Parfois, je souffre de cette situation_

**Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre**

(Yuki) _Toi, Shuishi, la lumière et le soleil ; moi, l'ombre et la nuit_

(Shuishi) _Nous sommes si différents et pourtant…_

**Je te hais comme tu es**

(Yuki) _Je te hais autant que je t'aime_

(Shuishi) _Je te déteste mon amour car tu me fais pleurer_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Etre contre toi_

**On s'y retrouve**

(Shuishi) _Et devenu la plus belle des habitudes_

**On s'y perd**

(Yuki) _Et je me perds quand je ne peux sentir ta peau contre la mienne_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Yuki) _Ton parfum, ton odeur_

**On se révolte**

(Yuki) e_ me révolte contre ce sentiment qui m'envahi_

**On se soumet**

(Shuishi) _Je me soumettrai à toi Yuki, mais ne me rejette pas_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Laisse-moi rester contre toi_

**La guerre encore  
On s'y fait**

(Yuki) _Cette guerre tu la gagneras Shuishi, tu détruis peu à peu ma forteresse_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Yuki) _Ton corps et tes yeux_

**Pourvu qu'on reste**

(Yuki) _Je veux rester à jamais ainsi_

**Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance**

(Yuki) _Plus je te fuis et plus tu me suis_

(Shuishi) _Plus je te suis et plus tu me fuis_

**... ennemis**

(Y et S) _Opposition_

**Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence**

(Yuki) _Tu es bruyant et j'aime le silence_

(Shuishi) _Je suis bavard et tu restes muet_

**... ennemis**

((Y et S) _Opposition_

**La corde à ton arc**

(Yuki) _Mon indifférence est mon arme, mais elle est vite brisée par tes larmes_

(Shuishi) _Tes piques me transpercent le cœur mais tes rares sourires me guérissent_

**La corde à ton cou**

(Yuki) _Tout l'amour que tu me donnes m'enchaîne dans des liens de velours_

(Shuishi) _Tu es la corde à mon cou et si tu me lâches je tombe_

**Fidèle envers et contre nous**

(Shuishi) _Fidèle à mes sentiments_

(Yuki) _Fidèle à nier ce que je ressens_

**Les meilleurs ennemis**

(Shuishi) _Nous sommes les meilleurs ennemis_

(Yuki) _Nous sommes l'été et l'hiver_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Ma tête contre ton torse_

**Et moi contre toi**

(Yuki) _Ton corps contre le mien_

**C'est toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Ton étreinte_

**On se retrouve**

(Shuishi) _Je m'y retrouve si tu es là_

**On se perd**

(Yuki) _Je me perds quand tu t'en vas_

**Et toi contre moi**

(Yuki) _Tes cheveux, ta voix_

**On se révolte**

(Yuki) _Je me révolte parce que je t'aime_

**On se soumet**

(Shuishi) _Je me soumets pour ne pas te perdre_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Rester dans tes bras_

**La guerre encore  
Je te promets**

(Yuki) _Notre bataille ne cessera jamais car tu es l'ange et moi le démon_

(Shuishi) _Nos différents sont-ils la source de notre amour ?_

**Mets-toi contre moi**

(Shuishi) _Garder ton corps contre le mien_

**Qu'on restera  
Les meilleurs ennemis**

(Yuki) _A jamais nous serons les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

(Shuishi) _A jamais être ton opposé pour rester avec toi._ **»**

Yuki se leva et alla retrouver le chanteur qui se cachait sous les draps. Il se glissa à ses côtés et l'embrassa. Cette nuit encore ils seraient les meilleurs ennemis du monde et, Yuki espérait que ça dure toujours. Mais ceci est un secret, personne, même pas Shuishi ne le sais.

* * *

**Note: **Alors, verdict ?? Laissez-moi tout plein de commentaires pour me dire votre avis !! Dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson, ça ma fait penser à eux lol . 


End file.
